Gray or Blue Or How Seamus Lost a Bet
by Lekta
Summary: Harry and Seamus make an interesting wager, that causes embarassment for Draco. R


Author's Notes: Found this on my livejournal, it's kind of old but I liked it. Think of it as an early Christmas gift! It's slash and it's Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. You've been warned, although there's nothing too graphic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I tried to give myself Draco for Christmas but he wouldn't fit in the box! *pout*

--

Hermione stormed through the Great Hall causing students from every house to clamber out of her way. She sat heavily down on the seat across from Harry and Ron, hitting the wooden table with a piece of rolled up parchment and snatched a goblet of pumpkin juice off the table. She was quaking with barely suppressed anger, her cheeks darkening to match her expression. Ron and Harry exchanged looks, seeming to be having a battle over who should breach the question first.

"Er, Hermione?" Ron said hesitantly, having won the battle. Her dark eyes snapped up at his causing Ron to shrink away.

"What?" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well, you know, just wondering....what happened to make you so mad?" Ron continued bravely.

" Nothing!" She snapped, startling Dean Thomas into spilling his goblet into Neville's lap."

Seeing their shocked expressions, Hermione blew out a breath to calm herself down and tossed the parchment at Ron. He unrolled it and Harry peered over his shoulder to see.

Their jaws dropped as they roved over the page while Ron turned a very attractive shade of red.

"What in Merlin's name is this?!" Ron sputtered. Harry continued to read.

"I pulled it off a third year Ravenclaw, they were giggling about it after hours. Honestly, you'd think they could find something else to do besides read such trashy literature!" Hermione said haughtily.

"Someone wrote this?" Seamus said, reading over Harry's shoulder.

Hermione nodded, "they wouldn't tell me where they got it from but I suspect it was from the internet."

"The interwet?" Ron asked, screwing up his face in confusion.

"The inter_net_, Ronald. It's a Muggle thing. You can find information in seconds." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Whoo....to think someone wrote something about Draco. Someone's got quite an imagination, to think of Malfoy bending like that." Seamus said appreciatively.

Ron made a face and said, "it's _Malfoy_. Keep it in your pants, Finnegan. Nobody in their right mind would think of that git that way! Don't you think so, Harry?"

Harry pursed his lips and put the paper away. "Ron's right, it's a bunch of lies."

"Come on, mate....it's just a fantasy." Seamus said dejectedly, "Least they got how hot he is right."

"No they didn't," Harry shook his head emphatically. "His eyes are gray."

"What? Harry, they are blue." Seamus shook his head.

"They're gray." Harry shot back.

"Care to wager that, Potter?" Seamus raised an eyebrow. Harry nodded, "a galleon and a transfiguration essay."

"You're on," Seamus said. The two boys shook hands.

Harry stood up and walked over to the subject of the discussion. Malfoy was surrounded by his usual cronies who were listening intently as he boasted about his father again. His white hair was gelled back away from his eyes which were filled with their usual malice when he spotted Harry coming up.

"Potty, you must be lost, seems when the Dark Lord gave you that scar he knocked a few brain cells out. The Gryffindor table is that way." Malfoy drawled, making his posse laugh uncontrollably.

Harry said nothing just grabbed Malfoy's face and pulled him towards him. The Great Hall was silent and even Malfoy was too stunned to think of anything biting to say. Harry kept him there for five uncomfortable seconds before he nodded in satisfaction.

"I was right, they are gray." Harry said and then walked back to his own table, leaving a table of stunned Slytherins and a sulking Seamus Finnegan in his wake.

--

See that little button, there? If you press that button, I'll give you a cookie. Come on, you know you want to.


End file.
